


901: Episode One: Nome

by benoftheweek



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Baldwin - Freeform, Gen, Podfic, welcome to nightvale - Freeform, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoftheweek/pseuds/benoftheweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! This is my WTNV inspired horror podcast! Each episode is a minute long. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	901: Episode One: Nome

**[Click here to listen. (redirects to tumblr)](http://its901.tumblr.com/post/87453744848/transcript-its-9-01-pm-and-i-have-to-be-really) **

New episodes added weekly!


End file.
